


The Love of Gods is Fear

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 28-12-18, Community: 31_days, Doffy is an ass, Gen, Gods as monsters, I earned my title of AU queen, It's started, Rosi is only a little better, for heaven has bestowed its love, so much AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Doflamingo and Rosinante talk as the humans scurry below.





	The Love of Gods is Fear

**Author's Note:**

> 28-12-18. for heaven has bestowed its love

This was not what they were meant to do. 

“Doffy....”

His brother looked over at him, amber eyes gleaming in the dim light. Feathers rustled at his back with the move, then went quiet again. “Yes, Rosinante?”

Rosi looked at him, his own eyes a darker red and not catching the light quite so easily. But, then, Rosi had always been the quieter of the brothers. “Why do you keep playing with them like that?”

The look that Doflamingo gave him told the younger that the question confused his brother. “Why would I not? It’s what they are for, after all.” And it was that simple for the elder of them. Rosi knew that, but he had always wondered if there was more. He was silent, waiting to see if Doffy would feel the need to elaborate.

Which of course he did. Doffy loved to hear himself talk. Generally, Rosi was happy to chat with his brother as they did their work, but sometimes it was just easier to listen to the other. And in times like now, it was the easiest way to get information from Doffy. While his brother could be tight lipped when needed, Rosi’s open ear seemed to be something that Doffy loved to fill. 

The image made the corner of Rosi’s mouth quirk in amusement. 

“We are gods, little brother. You know that. I know that. -They- know it. Why else would they give us offerings and praise, if not because they recognize the right to do so?” Doffy waved at the people who were scurrying around. “A simple word from me, and they already work at building me a temple.”

A simple word that was a threat, to be fair, Rosi thought. When the god of family and celebrations said he was displeased....

Well, you did your best to make him happy.

The problem for them was that Doffy was happiest causing problems. After all, how better to give people a reason to celebrate, and accidentally increase the size of those families, than giving them a disaster to get over? And Doffy’s darker side was the god of devastation. He was quite good at causing it. 

It also amused his brother that Doffy was regarded as the brighter god. Not that Rosi minded. Sure, he was considered the god of assassins and thieves, but he was really the god of outsiders. Those who did not fit into polite society. They had the best stories. And threw the best parties, which was why Doffy constantly followed him to them. 

“They do it from fear,” he pointed out in regards to people jumping to Doffy’s comment. 

“What is to love of gods without fearing them?” Doffy retorted. “They fear us because we love, and our love is too terrible and large for them to understand. As you should know, plague god.”

Rosi wasn’t ruffled by the term. He was a god of outsiders. It wasn’t just social outsiders, but ones who came from far lands. Who often brought with them disease new to native population. So his own darker aspect was one of sickness. 

He really, -really- did understand why the people preferred his brother. And it didn’t bother him. 

They were what they were. 

“Come on. Let’s see what happens when we land on the temple and watch them.”

Doffy pushed himself off the cliff they’d been resting on, his vibrant wings spreading, even as his body changed to his animal of choice. A flamingo, of course, pink and black, brilliantly colored against the blue skies. 

Shaking his head, Rosi let himself follow. A black owl, silent and a dark shadow to his brother. Doffy enjoyed playing with the mortals, but Rosi wondered sometimes if there should be more to this life they lived. Maybe, someday, he’d find out what it was. But, for now, he would travel with his brother, and do what he could to limit his brother’s casual cruelty.

~~~

Secondary set of notes: I actually really like the potential of this AU, so you might see more of it.


End file.
